Introducción, desarrollo y conclusión
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque el acto sexual también se podía expresar de esa manera, con su introducción su desarrollo y su conclusión. Dedicado a CreepyGirl07. FranciaxCanadá, lime.


Llevo más de ciento sesenta fic *-*, quiero agradecer por ahora a mi celu y a mis amigas, aunque no estén en msn cuando las quiero ver -ver teclearme claro- (?)

**Dedicado: **A CreepyGirl07, me demoré, lo sé, pero aquí está :3  
**Pareja: **FranciaxCanadá.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Materia de lenguaje (?), introducción, desarrollo y conclusión, lime-lemon.

Había formas y formas de explicar el acto sexual, que mejor manera que los tres pasos fundamentales de diferentes textos, introducción, desarrollo y conclusión, o respectivamente, exordio, expositio y peroratio en algún tipo de discurso. En el sexo, era algo similar, había que tener un comienzo… un desarrollo del acto y luego comenzar a concluir con suavidad y delicia, cuando sientes que el cuerpo debajo de ti comienza a tener suaves espasmos se está acabando el desarrollo.

_**La** **introducción**:_

_En esta parte se da a conocer el "interés", el tema, se expone el propósito del autor, los procedimientos que anhela frenéticamente seguir, esos que desencadenarán hechos. El tono que debe destacar es ameno y "sugerente", con el objeto de despertar el interés del lector_.

–Francis…–susurra el canadiense suavemente, sintiendo el aliento del francés chocar contra su cuello, causándole leves estremecimientos, el mayor le sonríe en una coqueta expresión media, dejando un cálido vapor con esencia a vino en el aire, hace poco estuvo coqueteando con unas cuantas copas, y ahora, el menor era victima de sus sensuales caprichos.

Depositados en el sillón, la cadera amplia del canadiense se encontraba delante de la del francés, quien profundizaba el contacto con sus manos, acomodando su entrepierna en el trasero del menor, chocando ropas suaves y delgadas, suspirando con fuerza, enterrándose en su cuello mientras trataba de no endurecerse, se mordía los labios, acariciaba el vientre del menor y pasaba sutilmente sus manos por la ligera polera relamiéndose los labios, soltando un jadeo erótico de puro deseo.

Siente al menor estremecerse, se altera un poco, no quiere que su Matty piense mal de él.

–Francis…–susurró volteando suavemente el rostro…–Puedes hacerlo, puedes metérmelo…–

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron, sintiendo como su dureza empezaba a agrandarse en sus pantalones, recibiendo un húmedo y delicado beso del canadiense, que poco a poco se volvía más morboso, las ropas sutilmente arrancadas botón por botón, las manos acariciando los pezones rosados y duros del canadiense, sentir los gemidos, la frustración, remordimiento y placer en su voz.

En su boca, cada vez que pasaba accidentalmente su mano por la entrepierna de su Matty, durita, su cara jadeante, más la mirada entre sofocada y delirante prometía seriedad y determinación.

_**El** **desarrollo**:_

_Llegando a esta parte sabes ya el tema a tratar, éste se ordena en una serie de procedimientos, se avanza en el de acuerdo al tipo de organización que se escoja. Se analizan los datos, lo que deseas causar o decirle a tu lector_.

La ropa cae, el cuerpo se estremece, el francés ahora está arriba, depositando besos en el cuerpo desnudo en la parte superior, probando con su lengua deleitándose con los estremecimientos, el canadiense gime sin rumbo, arquea la espalda y se endurece, el francés toca más, junta más sus caderas y enreda su mano en el bulto, comenzando a bajar los pantalones, viendo con una risa coqueta el color rojizo del bóxer, tratando de ubicar la punta.

–N-No ahí… no a-aún…–susurra en un jadeo, mientras su rostro se oculta en sus manos con algo de timidez, timidez que es opacada por el beso del mayor, se mete con fuerza pasando por sus labios, ahogando un suspiro, sintiéndose acorralado en el sillón mientras el francés acomoda sus bocas, metiendo profundamente su lengua, chocando con la que está un poco enbobada en la otra boca.

Las piernas tiemblan, las pieles se vuelven a rozar, los rostros se junta nuevamente, porque ese es el desarrollo, como van desarrollando el conflicto, esa batalla, esas caricias, ese deseo que los carcome a ambos desde dentro, que los pone duros y calientes, que los está haciendo sudar, aquel que hace que ese líquido empiece a escurrirse por el pequeño orificio del canadiense, el francés lo mira impactado.

Bajando la cabeza. Sonriendo suavemente.

–Ahhh F-Francis…–rasguña con fuerza el sillón, es húmedo y calido, incluso pequeño, Francis le está friccionando el pene a ese canadiense con sus propias mejillas, chupando duramente, dandole una felación divina que hace que quiera cerrar las piernas, detenerlo, su voz salía extraña, se tapó la boca con rapidez haciendo enojar un poco a su pareja, quien lame más fuerte, es delicioso, Matt siente que se va a correr, pero la mano del francés juguetea con los calzoncillos, bajándoselos más, acariciando las nalgas.

Duras y algo contraidas por el éxtasis, y poco a poco, va metiendo sus dedos allí, haciendo que el menor apartara los ojos y propiciara un jadeo sensual y erótico, mientras se la lamían con más fuerzas ese malvado francés.

–Mngahh F-Francis…–

–Sólo dime si duele…–susurra entre sus piernas, dando una lamida más, empujando el segundo dedo, viendo como la cadera tambalea en la cubierta del sillón, el pecho sube y baja, ya casi no queda ropa que tape a su ángel.

–Jamás duele, el am-amor no duele…–susurra con una bella sonrisa, profiriendo un grito ahogado al sentir el tercer dedo invadiéndolo, mientras abre suavemente sus piernas, dejando que exploraran su estrecho agujero con mayor desplante.

Grita, profiere tímidos quejidos que hacen que el siempre pervertido francés se de más tiempo, para al sacar los dedos empezara a penetrarlo con su lengua, Matty se pone rojo, le da mucha vergüenza que haga eso, y a la vez, los ojos se le cristalizan en lujuria, quiere sentir a su ex-tutor tumbarlo fuerte, ponerlo en cuatro y que no parara, y justo eso sucede luego.

Entre besos y mordidas le alza el culo volteándolo de espaldas, el ano se abre sutilmente y el francés se masturba, para jalarse un poco hacia adelante, sujetando la polla con su mano derecha mientras le abre las nalgas de con la otra mano.

–Mmmnngg ahhh~ F-Francis está du-dura...–

–Es lo que me haces sentir mon amour, es lo que me haces hacerte...–metió un poco más, viendo como su pareja cerraba los ojos cuando la tenía completamente adentro.

–M-mío...–susurra a su pequeño que derrama una que otra lágrima, sabe que el dolor pasará, sabe que es de él, no como antes, no como una colonia, sino como el único e imbatible amante.

–Mmmhahhhh ahhh t-te amo Francis... más que a nadie...–tartamudea a cada fuerte penetración.

–Lo sé, y yo a ti...–susurra con desplante apretando las nalgas del menor, para sentir su duro miembro siendo más friccionado por su canadiense, lo trata de jalar más a su cadera, quiere tocarle la próstata, quiere volverlo loco.

Y lo logra, los gemidos son bestiales.

–Má-s que a n-nadie... Aahhh~–repite nuevamente entre jadeos.

Francis lo volteó, admirando el rostro con deleite cercano a llegar al orgasmo, las cejas levemente fruncidas, con algo de seriedad, el francés no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la última expresión de su pequeño.

–A-adoro cuando te pones celoso, sí... Matty, también seré sólo tuyo...–

Y con unas leves arremetidas, sienten que están llegando al final.

_**La** **conclusión**:_

_Es una breve síntesis de lo expuesto. En ella se recapitula lo más relevante del tema tratado y se entrega una conclusión derivada de lo anterior que puede plantearse como una opinión personal_.

–En conclusión…–susurró suavemente el francés.

–¿En conclusión? –le miró confundido, enredado en las sábanas.

El francés le sonrió, para besarle suavemente los labios que tenia untados en esa deliciosa miel al estar comiendo.–En conclusión…simplemente te amo, mon amour…–abrazó la espalda desnuda del canadiense, haciéndole sonrojar suavemente.

–Yo también…–rió el menor, dejándose besar nuevamente.

Y quizás esa noche volverían a la introducción, porque para ellos...aunque haya conclusión, jamás de los jamases.. habrá un final.

**N.A:** Acabo de pervertir la materia de lenguaje, para que vean que todo se puede hacer yaoi, en fin, estos dos son lindos, me gusta un Canadá más como decirlo, entusiasmado a su "manera" de hacer cositas con Francis, ellos dos son hermosos y su amor nunca llegará a una final, lo sé, que viva el Franadá :D


End file.
